Soul Mates
by Unknown-Sociopath
Summary: Richard and Wally would never admit to wanting to meet their soul mate. Of course, it takes Artemis pointing it out and Richard getting shot for them to see what is right in front of them. Rated T, mainly because I'm lousy at rating, but there is a quick make-out scene near the end. Birdflash, obviously. Sometimes during season one before Zatanna. Oneshot.


**A/N So, small change. In this story Robin usually always wears his gloves, even in civvies, because he has to keep his holo-comp with him at all times. When he's at school or somewhere as Richard Grayson, the gloves are with his Robin-belt, wherever that is kept.**

Soul Mates

Of course they have heard about soul mates. According to their parents, everybody has one, but not everybody meet theirs. You can fall in love with somebody who isn't your soul mate, but that usually only happens to people never meet theirs. You never know when or where you're going to meet them, but every single time skin touches skin it sends an electric feeling throughout your body. To them, having someone that your body reacts to like that seems terrifying.

Neither boy wants a soul mate. It's someone you have to protect, another person that is put in danger. When dressed as civilians, they dress in sweatshirts and pants as often as possible. When on the job, they both have everything but their faces covered. They avoid skin-to-skin contact with almost everyone, even though they don't notice it.

But still, they dream. Maybe their person will find them. Sometimes, late at night, they talk to each other about who their soul mates could be. Their talking leads to them teasing, which leads them to fighting until the laughter hurt.

They never realized their lack of touching, and neither did anyone else. After all, they were always roughhousing and couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. It only seemed logical that skin would've brushed skin at least once.

Of course, the two friends despised logic. They changed the lives of everyone who meets them. They both have tragic back stories, one abused and the other left behind, yet they can smile as if the sun shines only for them. One runs faster than possible while the other seems to fly through the air like the bird from which he received his name. They worked and disobeyed orders with a friend from the sea and they managed to make their own team.

Only when the archer said something about it did they begin to wonder... is it possible?

-PB-

"Seriously, I'm starting to think you two are soul mates or something." Artemis states, incredulous. Wally had just tackled Robin on his way out from the kitchen, and now Robin was struggling to get out from the speedsters grip. The entire team is sitting around in their civvies, watching static with Conner.

Both boys freeze and look at her questioningly before starting to laugh. "Me and West? Soul mates?" Robin chokes out, pushing the older teen off of him. "We're close and all, but we're definitely not that close."

M'gann leans over the back of the couch and watches them struggle to stop laughing. "Are you sure. I mean, I'm not an expert on earth culture, but from what I see on TV you two act like you're dating."

"Trust me," Wally begins, breathing deeply. "we're sure." He slings an arm, around Robins shoulders as Robin moves to stand up, making the ebony stay down. Wally regards his friend for a moment, before tilting his head lightly. "Where are your gloves?" He questions, causing the other team members to look at Robin. "I've never seen you without them on."

Robin slides his right hand behind his back. "They're at the cave. They got damaged last night while Bats and I broke up a drug ring."

Wally narrows his eyes. "Dude, those things are practically indestructible." He reaches for the acrobats wrist, which Robin dodges and escapes the speedsters grip. "Dude, let me see your arm."

The team watches them with interest as their resident hacker avoids Wally's many attempts at grabbing his arm. "Why do you want to see his arm?" Conner questions bluntly.

Wally looks over to him, and then back at Robin, only to groan in frustration at the fact that Robin has seemingly disappeared. "His holo-computer can't be broken easily, and he never takes it off. So if it was broken during a fight,-"

"Then it would make sense for me to be injured as well." Robin interrupts, appearing behind M'gann, who jumps.

Kaldur grabs Wally before the red head can chase down Robin again. "Are you injured, Robin?" Kaldur asks, trying to contain the situation before it got out of hand.

Robin smiles at Kaldur, avoiding Wally's gaze. "Batman wouldn't have let me out of the cave if I wasn't able to defend myself."

Kaldur sighs. "Do not avoid the questio-"

**Recognized: Batman 0-2**

Robin smirks and heads towards the zeta beams. After a second the rest of the team follows him, stopping in the doorway of the living room at the sight of Robin holding his gloves while nodding at Batman, who hadn't said anything. Without a word, Batman turns around and the zeta beams announce his departure. At the same time, Robin turns and heads to the hall that leads to the bedrooms.

"What just happened?" Artemis asks. M'gann nods, conveying her confusion as well.

"Bat speak." Is all Wally answers, giving them more questions than answers.

"Do you know what is happening?" Kaldur prompts, trying to get more of an understanding.

"Nope." Wally says, popping the 'p'. "Probably something to do with Gotham."

Conner shrugs, and he and the rest of the team turn and head back to the couches. Instead of following them, Wally runs after Robin. He catches up with him outside of his room, just as the younger boy goes to punch in the code. Grabbing the outstretched hand, which is still ungloved, Wally pushes up the sleeve.

A electric shock courses through him, and he steps back and gasps in surprise. Robin pulls his arm back quickly and stares at Wally with wide eyes. Both of their hearts start racing, but Wally tries to ignore it. "So if you're not injured, what's with the bandages?" He asks, lightening the mood a little.

Robin doesn't smile. "I never said I wasn't injured. I said I can still handle myself." Wally crosses his arms over his chest and stares the boy down. "Fine! The computer was shot in close range, causing the metal to bend and break. It cut my arm a bit. No big deal."

Wally throws his hands into the air. "Right. Close range bullets are no big deal in the boy wonders life." He steps forward again and takes a chance by grabbing Robins hand and lifting in up so he can inspect the bandage. "How close of a range are we talking?" He asks, quieter. The same feeling of electricity that happened before and Wally finds himself thinking _how did we not know_.

Robin stares at their hands before pulling his back once more and punching his code into his keypad. The door opens in front of them and Robin walks in, followed by Wally. The slides door shut behind them and Wally watches Robin set his gloves on his table, and, after a second, his sun glasses joined them.

Robin closes his eyes and leans his back against the wall. Wally quickly grows worried and zooms in front of him, grabbing his shoulder. "Rob, dude, are you-"

He stops talking as Dick grabs his hand and forces them into opposite positions. Wally is pushed against the wall, with Dicks injured hand laced through his and the other pushing against his chest. Dick himself is pressed against him, looking into his green eyes with his brilliant blue ones. "About this range." Dick says, but Wally can't process what question he is answering. With Dick's eyes staring at him and this feeling reaching through him, he stops thinking.

He takes his unrestricted hand and wraps it around his friends back, holding him where he is. He dips his head and kiss's Dick, closing his eyes. In response, Dick lets go of his hand and wraps it around Wally's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Wally sighs happily as the electric feeling increases inside him, and he uses his other free hand to pull Dick higher and spinning them so Dick is the one against the wall.

Dick wraps his legs around Wally's hips, holding himself up by wrapping both arms around Wally's neck. Wally nips lightly at the smaller boys bottom lip, asking for access. Dick responds, opening his mouth and letting Wally's tongue dart in. He can feel Dick's heart beat, racing in an attempt to match his own.

A quiet beep penetrates the air, and Dick pulls his head back. Wally whines a little, and holds the bird where he is. Dick chuckles, but doesn't object. Instead he just reaches up to his ear and presses a button. "What's up?"

Wally nuzzles his face into the boys neck, nipping at him and smirking when Dick tightens his grip on Wally in response. After a few minutes, Robin nods. "Got it. You'll have the files soon." He clicks the comm off, and Wally groans. "You're gonna have to put me down, Walls."

Wally grumbles but complies, releasing his grip enough for the boy wonder to slide his feet onto the floor. Once Dick's safely on the ground, he releases him altogether. Dick, however, leans up and kisses him again, slowly. He moves over to his desk and slides his gloves on, looking at Wally over his should. Eyes glinting with amusement, he speaks.

"You know we have to tell Batman at some point, right?"


End file.
